Iron Man (MCU)
|-|Iron Man Suit= |-|Hulkbuster Suit= |-|Infinity War= Summary Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. After being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Stark created an armoured suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man. Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is only just an egocentric playboy. But it is shown throughout the series that Tony does actually care for people, especially his friends. Tony is also known for being exceptionally intelligent and innovative, having built an Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan. His intellect has earned him the "Da Vinci of Our Time" nickname. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 7-A | Unknown Name: Tony Stark, Iron Man, Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 47 in Spider-Man: Homecoming Classification: Human, CEO of Stark Industries, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S. (Who was later replaced by F.R.I.D.A.Y), Can absorb electricity, The armor seems to be able to seal itself to survive underwater for a short amount of time, Can call help from unmanned suits, Energy Projection, Can shoot laser beams, Can shoot missels, Automatic targeting, Can remotely control the suits with his arm, Genius level intellect, Expert engineer, scientist, hacker, businessman, tactician, artist, marksman and pilot, Multilingualism, The Hukbuster suit has Regeneration (High-Low) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Armor only, not Tony himself), Shapeshifting (The suit can turn its limbs into shields, melee weapons and energy weapons), Ice Manipulation, Healing with Medical Suture Spray Attack Potency: Building level (Can generate 8 Gigajoules of energy, which is the equivalent to 1 Ton, Easily destroyed a tank) | Large Buiiding level (Moved the blades of the helicarrier at high speeds) | Mountain level+ (Could fight the Hulk) | Unknown (Managed to drawn a single drop of blood from Thanos before being defeated) Speed: Subsonic (Dodges an attack from a tank), [https://forums.hero-academia.com/xfa-blog-entry/iron-man-suite-saves-tony-mcu-feat.35100/ High Hypersonic travel speed] | Supersonic (Comparable to Captain America), , [https://forums.hero-academia.com/xfa-blog-entry/iron-man-suite-saves-tony-mcu-feat.35100/ High Hypersonic travel speed] | At least Supersonic (Fought the Hulk) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged meteors, which move at Mach 3065) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift up to 3 Tons) | Class 100 (Comparable to War Machine, who could lift a tank) | Likely Class K (Comparable to Hulk) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ | Class GJ | Class PJ (On par with Hulk) | Unknown Durability: Large Building level via calculation | At least Large Building level (With more modern suits, Iron Man's durability should logically be higher), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1g-B8BJzwc&t=1m3s Can absorb Mountain level+ electric attacks] | At least Mountain level+ (Could fight the Hulk), Regeneration makes him harder to kill. | Unknown (Fine after being hit by a meteor), Large Planet level with shield (Blocked a energy beam from The Power Stone) Stamina: Likely high (Can keep up with the likes of Captain America and Thor) Range: Melee range with physical attacks, several dozen meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Iron Man Suit Intelligence: Genius (At age four Stark built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. As a child, he built Dum-E and U., his personal lab assistants. Stark is one of the smartest humans in the world, rivaled only by fellow geniuses like Bruce Banner, Hank Pym and Helen Cho.) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses without the suit. | Human weaknesses without the suit. | Human weaknesses without the suit. Requires outside pieces in order to regenerate. | Human weaknesses without the suit, The more damage the the armor takes, the less nanomachines that can be used to regenerate it or make weapons. Key: Phase 1 Suits | Phase 2 Suits | Hulkbuster | Infinity War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Super Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Energy Users Category:Laser Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hackers Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters